Oriane Cymbeline
Oriane is a Reliever for the Paralyzer Hex Specialists. She is a higher ranked Reliever and works with the Science and Development team very closely. Appearance Oriane is a tall and curvy woman with feline like features. She has very warm undertones for her hair, skin, and eyes. Oriane has facial piercings and a tattoo on her inner left arm. Oriane wears a lot of black and frilly, girly clothes. She is rarely seen in a standard Reliever uniform. She loves everything cute, and loves to look and feel cute. Oriane is always seen with darker makeup and darkly painted nails. Personality Oriane is very flirty and outgoing. Though she is friendly, she does have a slight sadistic side, where the more someone is awkward about her flirting the more it becomes fun entertainment to her. Oriane doesn't really know boundaries well. She will poke and prod at someone until they get mad, only to back off and feign innocence. She can be quite passionate about her stances on subjects as well, especially ones that are close to her heart (which she very much wears on her sleeve). Oriane is sympathetic towards Hexes and while she will still fight against ones causing trouble, she thinks the complete eradication of Hexes is an overkill thought and not one she agrees with. History Oriane was born in France in a small village to Chloé Cymbeline and Ennedi, who was a Hex. Due to her parental circumstances, her parents kept her hidden to protect her from those who wouldn't understand. When Oriane was just seven, she was seen by local farmers. Word spread and a group of Hex Specialists showed up to their home. In order to keep Oriane from falling into their hands, her father kept them at bay while her and her mother fled. Like her father, Oriane was able to safely walk in The Veil. This is where her and her mother often hid in. While walking around in there they came across a feline looking Hex. It led them to an exit and they found themselves in a country they didn't recognize. In front of them was a massive building, cloaked behind a Veil substance-like barrier. There they met a separate branch of Hex Specialists that promised to keep them safe. Chloé asked them to take her daughter, but asked to feline Hex to bring her back to her husband. Oriane was raised in kindness at the PHS and often times was with the Science and Development team. There they helped make her a charm to keep her form from shifting away from human subconsciously. After a few years that feline Hex came back and shifted to look like a regular housecat and was dubbed 'Miss Hiss' by the young Oriane due to the cats grumpy nature. Time went on and Oriane became a Reliever, and assumed both her parents dead. She wanted to learn more about Hexes and the world they came from. Eventually Oriane worked her way up the chain of command and now is in charge of choosing her own missions and often infiltrates and goes undercover. During one of her undercover missions at a hospital, she meets Matchstick. Through their conversations and them being able to see a Hex, Oriane extends her hand to become their guardian and get them out of the hospital and to show them how fun discovering the unseen can be. Relationships Matchstick Matchstick is Oriane's ward, partner, and roommate. Together they share an apartment at the PHS headquarters with Miss Hiss. Matchstick is her favorite to target and tease because they get so visibly ruffled by it. Oriane was the one to come up with Matchstick's name. Miss Hiss Miss Hiss is Oriane's guardian under the guise of her pet cat. Despite knowing this she still often treats Miss Hiss like an actual house cat which is why Miss Hiss gets aggressive at her often. Abilities and Powers Oriane, due to being half Hex, is able to enter the Numb World and take on the hidden creatures (hexes) that prey upon unsuspecting victims. Sight * Able to see through the veil which allows the hexes to become clearly visible * Can enter and exit Numb World of his own choice by reaching through the correct veil entrances Tamer * Oriane has the ability to communicate with Hexes and ask them for their assistance * Can temporarily fuse with a Hex to borrow their power Internal GPS * Once Oriane has been somewhere she can always navigate her way back * She is able to make maps of areas she has explored building from her mental map Hex Form * Oriane is able to use a Hex form, though it is not a pure Veil form * She is able to manipulate Veil energy to change her appearance -- including attire * Enhances her sight, hearing, speed, and strength * She is able to use minor mimicry to slightly alter parts of her appearance for short periods of time